zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 35
The Secret Mission The Secret Mission is the first episode of the anime Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview It has been two years since the fall of the Death Saurer. One day, without warning, a military base coming under attack. As a wall forms around the base, waves of Command Wolf and Pteras Zoids run out to face the enemy. The enemy is a sole Blade Liger, which easily cuts through the force. Even anti-zoid missiles don't stop it. After the attack is over, the Blade Liger's pilot opens the hatch and reveals himself to be none other then Van. The attack is only a simulation, which Van was able to beat in record time without Zeke. Van has been under training Colonel Krueger for the past year. Krueger announces his retirement to Van, and tells him he has given him enough training. He then tells Van to take a break from the military, and head home for a bit. The scene cuts to a dig site, were Doctor D. and his assistant, Fiona, are working to see if they can find any Zoidian relics. The site proves to have nothing of value, and Doctor D. decides to abandon the site. However, he becomes sick, and Fiona decides to take him to the nearest village for a doctor. That village happens to be Van's home, the Wind Colony. Later on, President Camford is awaken from her sleep with a message from the Guylos emperor, Rudolph. Rudolph tells her that a unknown attacker has struck military bases in Guylos and the Helic Republic (one was attacked while the message was transmitted). A sweep of the area reveals that the attacker is headed straight for the Wind Colony. At this time, Van and Zeke arrives at the Wind Colony. Van goes off to visit his father’s grave, and Zeke decides to give Van's sister a vist (which once again startles her). After leaving the village's graveyard, Van comes across a strange man, who introduces himself as Hiltz before heading off. Van wonders about this for a moment, but quickly forgets this after he and his sister met up again. Van then decides to revisit the ruin he found Zeke and Fiona in. While there, Van and Zeke hear a explosion, and quickly go see what has happened. They find a Gustav that has been destroyed by a unknown attacker. While Van investigates, he hears a voice calling for help inside the Gustav. Van enters it, and finds a girl. Much to his surprise, it is Fiona. Van leaves her with Zeke while he goes help Doctor D., who is under some ruble. Van and Zeke then take to the two to the village, were they give them to the local doctor/priest, who says that they will be fine, and just need some rest. Fiona decides to go against the Doctor’s word, and has a look through Van's house. While looking at a pocketknife on the wall, she is startled by Van. The two have a talk, and discuss what has happened since the last time they met. Fiona had become Doctor D. assistant, and has been looking for the Zoid Eve. Van had joined the military, and is at the rank of Lieutenant. Fiona does comment on Van's maturity, which causes Van to blush a little. Their conversation is halted after they hear a scream from Van's sister. The two go to investigate, and find a red Organoid. The Organoid attacks Van, but Fiona throws Van his fathers pocketknife, and Van uses it to defend himself. The Organoid then fuses with a Stealth Viper, which is the Zoid responsible for the attacks on the military bases. Van enters his Blade Liger to fight against it, making sure it doesn’t harm his village. The Stealth Viper then puts up a column of smoke, and Van relies that it's using thermal vision to see. Van opens his Blade Liger's vents, and quickly jumps through the smoke. This begins to show multiple Blade Ligers on the enemies screen, and in the confusion, Van quickly defeats the Viper. The Organoid then ejects the pilot and flies off. It is revealed that the Organoid belongs to the strange man Van met earlier in the cemetery, and that the pilot was only a henchmen of his. After the fight, Van decides to help Fiona find the Zoid Eve, again. Before leaving, Van's sister presents him with his fathers pocketknife, saying it’s his now. Zoids *Blade Liger *Command Wolf *Stealth Viper *Ptera *Gustav Trivia *For failing to defeat Van, Hiltz throws the pilot of the Stealth Viper off a cliff to his death. This part was removed from the English dub. *Van goes through three costume changes in this episode. He first appears in a military suit, then in civilian clothing. At the end of the episode, he is wearing the outfit he normally wears in Guardian Force. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime